


I Have Been One Acquainted With Dying

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the style of Robert Frost's "Acquainted with the Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been One Acquainted With Dying

I have been one acquainted with dying.  
I have walked through shadows-and back in shadow.  
I have outwalked the sound of people crying.

 

I have looked 'cross the barren glossy meadow.  
I have passed by the reaper out of reach  
And dropped my pace, not wanting what might follow.

 

I have stood still and watched their hulls be breached  
When too close by a low unearthly moan  
Crept catlike over seaweed on the beach,

 

But not too call me back, 'twas to forlorn;  
But still did push my fears to multiplying,  
A bleak reminder of another zone

 

Told all the world a reason to be shying.  
I have been one acquainted with dying.


End file.
